


We Could All Use A Little Change

by kohaku2310



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, i havent written fic in a long long time so im sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku2310/pseuds/kohaku2310
Summary: “Hey, Moca?” Lisa whispers, “Did something happen between you and Ran?”“Hmm~?” Moca stares off to the side, lost in thought. “Well… I guess you could say we had a little bit of a fight last night?”“What?!”





	We Could All Use A Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> As I put in the tags, this is my first time writing a fic in basically forever, so constructive criticism is welcome :3

Something’s up, Lisa can see it. Watching Moca slump over the counter next to the register tells her all she needs to know. Moca’s always pretty spacey, but today Lisa can hardly tell if her mind and body are currently fixed in the same location. If _Moca_ of all people is showing up to work visibly looking like a zombie, then something is definitely wrong.

“Moca, is everything alright?” she finally asks. There’s no reply. “Moca? Mooocaaaa?” She waves her hand in front of the other girl’s face a bit.

“Huh?” Moca raises her head from the counter and stares blankly at her register partner. “Ah, Lisa-san, what’s up~?”

“Are you okay? You seem pretty out of it today.” _Well, even more so than usual,_ Lisa thinks but doesn’t say.

“Hmmm…” Moca sinks further into the counter. Lisa puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey, if something’s bothering you, you’re always welcome to talk to me about it.”

Moca sighs deeply. “The truth is...“

Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by the chime of the door as a someone enters the store. “Ah, welcome!” Lisa says quickly.

“Waffle house,” Moca calls, picking herself up off the counter and making herself look presentable. It’s then that Lisa realizes their newest customer is a very familiar high school student with a red streak in her hair.

“Oh, hey Ran!” She waves to her.

“O-oh, hi Lisa, Moca,” Ran whispers before turning and going to look at a display. Moca says nothing. Now Lisa knows for sure that something is very, very wrong.

They watch Ran peruse the convenience store, walking up and down aisles at random without really looking at what's on the shelves. It’s clear she’s not actually here to buy anything. Lisa glances at Moca, who’s been a bit stiff ever since Ran walked in.

“Hey, Moca?” Lisa whispers, “Did something happen between you and Ran?”

“Hmm~?” Moca stares off to the side, lost in thought. “Well… I guess you could say we had a little bit of a fight last night?”

“What?!” Lisa struggles to keep her voice down. “You and Ran? That doesn’t sound like you two at-“

“Um, just this, please.”

Lisa snaps back to attention. Ran is at the register with a small carton of milk, which Lisa scans for her. “That’ll be 360 yen,” she says as she hands the item off to Moca for bagging.

“…Would you like your milk warmed up?” Moca asks. Lisa laughs. “Ahaha Moca, I already told you, nobody ever wants their milk warmed up.”

“No thank you. Oh, and I don’t need a bag,” Ran says, ignoring Lisa’s remark. “…Moca?”

Moca blinks. “…Ran?”

Ran shifts uncomfortably and plays with her hair a little. “So… About last night… I’m sorry…”

 _Oh man, here we go._ Lisa thinks to herself.

“No, I’m sorry. I got too excited.”

“It’s okay, I know. I forgive you.” Ran scratches the back of her head. “But… I’m sorry, too. It wasn’t that big a deal and… I overreacted. It… I just… well, I wasn’t really prepared, and I’ve never really done something like that before…”

“You got too embarrassed.” Moca says with a nod. “Moca-chan should’ve known better and seen you weren’t ready yet.”

 _Uh, should I be here for this???_ Lisa can feel the tips of her ears getting hotter.

There’s a bit of a pause as Ran puts her change on the counter. “So… we’re good? On… that?”

“Yep. Gooder than good~.” Moca flashes her a sleepy smile.

“That’s… good… Yeah. Good!”

 _Oh, thank god._ Lisa breathes a sigh of relief as she hands Ran her receipt, more than grateful she didn’t have to witness some ugly drama between her friends today.

“Oh, yeah, Moca. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about your… suggestion…. last night. I mean, I know I reacted pretty badly, but as crazy as it was, it wasn’t entirely out of the question.”

Moca’s face brightens up a little. “Oh, really~?”

_Guys… guys CHILDREN visit this convenience store._

“Yeah. So… well, I thought about it and… the answer’s still no.”

“Hmm, yeah I thought so~.”

“I’m sorry. I know you really wanted to try it out, but I just don’t think it’s very ‘us’. It doesn’t quite fit the image Afterglow is going for.”

She thought as far as her _band’s_ image? Just how serious _was_ all of this? And how big of a scandal was she expecting?

Moca nods thoughtfully. “I agree. Rapping the Bee Movie script as our opening number isn’t very Afterglow-like now that I think about it~.”

…Wait. **_What?_**

“Oh good, I was worried you wouldn’t understand.”

“Moca-chan is wise. Memes are good, but not when they hurt your friends~.”

_PREACH, Moca! Wait, what am I thinking???_

“I did come up with something else you might like, though.”

“Oh~? Moca-chan’s really curious now~.”

“Okay. During our next show… I’ll kick down the back door and we’ll start playing All Star by Smash Mouth!”

Lisa’s never seen Moca more excited about anything other than baked goods before in her life. “Oh, yes! Yes! That’s amazing!”

“I’ve listened to it a few times and I think All Star is really in line with our musical style.”

“We have rehearsal tomorrow, right? We should tell the others about it.”

“I’ve already started putting an arrangement together. When do you get off work? We could hang out at my house and look over it, if you want.”

Moca looks at the non-existent watch on her wrist before glancing at a wall clock. “I’ve only got an hour left.”

“Great! So… I’ll see you soon, then?”

Moca makes a phone sign with her hand and holds it up to her ear. “Call me, baby~.” Ran just blushes, takes her milk, and leaves. Lisa stares at them, dumbfounded.

“Moca…”

“Hey, you’ll be coming to our next show, right, Lisa-san~?” Moca asks with more energy than Lisa knew she was capable of mustering. She almost looks like Hina or Ako with the way her eyes are sparkling.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll totally be there…” she says with a light chuckle. “…Moca, I have some questions…”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe u thought this was gonna be all serious and angsty but SURPRISE IT WAS A CRACK FIC ALL ALONG
> 
> ayane sakura would totally slay all star and y'all know im not wrong
> 
> yea this was pretty dumb and im sorry lolol


End file.
